yj
by SailorGang
Summary: just a drabble


Young Justice

Disclaimer : I don't own YJ, it belongs to its creators. Synopsis: My OC, Phoebe, who has no powers sits with Connor while they're on a mission, and hears M'Gann and Connor talk of why they broke up. This is just a sideshot, since I wanted to try something different from ConnorxM'Gann. This is Phoebe's POV through it all. I might make it into a story.

_This is the most silent ride I've ever been on. _Phoebe thinks to herself as she sits in the back, away from the front, where any attack from the enemy might occur. That was the courtesy of Superboy aka Connor, who was now her boyfriend. He had told her of her origin of how he aged internally and how he was created in a lab. He had the same powers as Superman, and he was kind and gentle when it came to Phoebe or anyone else who was on the team.

But now was not the time to reminisce. In fact, this mission wasn't even about her. It seemed that Connor and M'Gann thought of the same thing, but no one seemed to be saying anything. Dead silence was all that filled the area until the Martian girl spoke to Connor.

"So…now we're never talking again?" M'Gann asked pointedly, and a little edgy to Connor.

"Gee," Connor said coldly as he stared back at her from the corner of his eye. "You read my mind."

_Read his mind? What is he talking about? _Phoebe questioned within herself, but made the wise decision not to interject since this wasn't including her in any way.

"I don't have to read your mind to know how you feel, Connor." said M'Gann, whom Phoebe could tell was now getting sick of this argument. "But the breakup was your idea."

"Don't pretend you don't know why." Connor interrupted, turning around in the chair to completely face the Martian with a sort of knowing look in his eyes.

"I know, I know," M'Gann responded as she held up a hand. "You disapprove of how I use my psychic powers."

"You mean how you _abuse _them!" Connor said angrily. "Ripping inutile from the minds of your victims, for no concern of what it does to their psyches!"

"They're not victims! They're the bad guys! That information is helping the team, the League, the entire planet!" said M'Gann in a counter defense.

"And leaving your victims in a catatonic state. It's not right, M'Gann. You're behaving no better than Psimon!"

_Who is Psimon? This is all too confusing to me. But it seems that these two had more of a relationship than Connor ever had with me. _Phoebe looked away in sadness and even a little envious with the way their relationship used to be. She and Connor had just recently become a couple, and she could already see the fragile pieces and the shattering emotions of heartbreak and regret.

"If you feel that strongly, why not tell Nightwing? Or the League?" questioned M'Gann.

"I was hoping I'd mattered enough to you to make you stop. I didn't think you'd try to tamper with my mind…try to make me forget I was upset with you." Connor didn't realize how much that statement hurt Phoebe. But she didn't try to show it. She tried to convince herself it was all in the past. But why did it still pulling and tugging at her heart.

"Connor, I'm so sorry about that." M'Gann apologized, turning her head away in guilt.

"Sorry you did it? Or sorry you got caught?" he questioned bitterly. "After all we've been through…how could you think I wouldn't recognize your touch inside my mind? Didn't you know what that touch meant to me? And-And to have you pervert it like that…" M'Gann quickly used her hand to wipe away her tears. She had no idea that it would have that kind of effect on Connor. No way at all.

"Guess I was kidding myself. I mean, how replaceable was I? Two minutes after I end it, you're dating the rebound guy from the Black Lagoon."

"Lagan is not my rebound guy," M'Gann said angrily.

"Well lucky L'Gann." Connor retorted sarcastically. Phoebe couldn't take this pain anymore and decided to move to another area of the spaceship where she wouldn't even face the two. Why? Why did she have to end up on the ship with them? Why couldn't she go with another team?

"What about Phoebe?" asked M'Gann suddenly.

"What about her?"

"Is she your rebound girl? Since you want to talk of L'Gann being my rebound guy?"

"She's a different girl. Even though she has no powers, she still is useful to the team."

"How, Connor?"

"….."

"So she has none?"

"She wanted to go on this mission. I told her it was too dangerous to be here, yet she persisted. I care about her more than my own life. I'm willing to do anything it takes to protect her. Even if I have sacrifice my life…and to answer your question, she is _not _my rebound girl."

A smile began to form at Phoebe's face from Connor's words. They were so warm and comforting, they almost wanted to make her heart melt. She really meant that much to him? It filled her face and her heart with happiness as she allowed it to open and to receive Connor's heart, which had probably just been waiting there for her to answer his call. Even so, this was going to be a rough mission, but she could go through it with Connor, and M'Gann, even though she and Connor were lovers once before. f they were going to go down, they would go together.

Ok, three things I noticed:

A. Probably the cheesiest thing I ever wrote.

B. I don't even know if this makes any sense to you people.

C. I would _love _constructive criticism! Please? Thank you!

And yes, I know, this is lame, but I'm trying to improve!


End file.
